


Seeking Redemption (Old Version)

by The_Desert_Dancer



Series: The Moon Child [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Biblical References, F/F, F/M, Honest Hearts DLC, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Redemption, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Spiritualism, Tribal Characters, Tribal Customs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Desert_Dancer/pseuds/The_Desert_Dancer
Summary: Part Three of the Courier Charlotte series. With Boone, Cass and ED-E in tow, the Courier journeys to Zion Canyon and discovers a tribal war brewing. Will Charlotte be able to save everyone, or will her past come back to consume her? Rated M for graphic violence and swearing. WIP!





	1. Happy Trails To You, Til We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisfitArtist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitArtist/gifts).



"So Arc, how's things with the Followers?" Veronica asked, as she leant back in her chair.

The two companions had found themselves sitting at a table in the Presidential Suite of the Lucky 38, playing a game of chess. While the two were friendly with each other, they hadn't really spent much time together. So, Veronica decided to fix this problem by offering to play a few games with the Followers doctor.

"Things have improved for us, at least since Caesar's death." Arcade responded. "Julia has managed to strike up a working relationship with the Garrett twins and even the NCR has offered us some support, in exchange for some needed medical assistance. Apparently, they've been stretched out too far and their medical experts are far and few between."

Veronica let out an interested 'huh' to that, as she stared at the board in front of her. She hated to admit it, but Arcade was pretty good at chess. Veronica was actually starting to sweat a bit, as she tried to think of a move to make. Veronica's concentration was soon broken, as the sound of glass being smashed filled the air.

Arcade and Veronica lifted their heads up in confusion, as they heard loud arguing coming from Charlotte's room. Their chess game now forgotten, the two companions made their way towards Charlotte's room, to see what on earth was going on. Just before they opened the door, it was soon flung open, with Charlotte marching out.

"Hey, come back here Char!" Cassidy shouted, rushing to catch up. "We ain't finished arguing here!"

"Well I'm done arguing." The Courier responded. "I can't stay cramped inside of this stupid casino all of my life, love!"

"I ain't upset with ya wanting to stretch your legs every once in a while." Cass fired back. "I've got a problem with ya wantin' to head to fuckin Utah!"

"I'll be taking ED-E and Boone." Charlotte responded, as she turned to face her girlfriend.

"And not your fuckin' girlfriend?" Cass asked, a scowl on her face. "Howdya think that makes me feel, huh? Makes me feel like fuckin' shit, that's what!"

"Woah, time out here!" Veronica interrupted, as she stood in between the two. "What the hell is going on here?"

"You tell her, Char." Cassidy stated, shaking her head. "Too fuckin' pissed to talk."

"Well I got a new radio broadcast on my Pipboy, from some guy called Jed." The Courier explained. "I wanted to go out with Boone and ED-E, see if it's worth going on."

"And not me?" Cass asked.

"I never said that, love." Charlotte sighed, rubbing at the bridge of her nose. "I said you can come if you wanted to."

"Wait, what is this radio broadcast you're talking about?" Arcade inquired.

The Courier turned to look at Arcade and Veronica, before she started fiddling around with her Pipboy. A tense silence filled the air of the stuffy suite, only broken by the sound of radio static, before Charlotte let out a grunt of accomplishment. Soon enough, the voice of a male filled the silence, drawing everyone's attention.

_"Howdy. My name is Jed Masterson, and I'm a caravan boss for the Happy Trails Caravan Company. If you're hearing this, I have a job offer for you. Happy Trails is organizing an expedition north into Utah, off the Long 15, and we need people. We're looking for caravan guards, prospectors, couriers - if you're used to humping it across the Wastes straight toward trouble, we want you. If you've got a Pip-Boy, we definitely want you. On the other hand, if you're a greenhorn or a city-slicker spinning tales about your skills, you can kindly go hang. If we like your gumption, we'll pay you square and treat you fair. Find me, Jed Masterson, at the Northern Passage if you're interested. Luck to you."_

Radio static soon filled the air before the message started repeating itself, as the words of Jed Masterson sunk into everyone's mind. After a while, Charlotte turned off her Pipboy, before she stared down her girlfriend.

"I'm not the type of girl to turn down an adventure, Cass." Charlotte explained simply. "And who knows? This might actually be fun."

"Like how the Sierra Madre was fun?" Cassidy asked, venom dripping from every word.

The Courier visibly flinched at those words, unpleasant memories flooding her mind. Memories of poisonous Cloud residue, of ghost people and of beeping collars. A frown appeared on Cassidy's face, making it obvious the Californian native regretted what she had just said.

"Listen gorgeous, I'm just a bit scared is all." Cass admitted, scratching at the back of her head. "You just came back from a fucking horror show and I though you might've died. So to see ya so ready to pack up and leave…..it makes me nervous, ya know? Like, you might not want me."

Charlotte just stood there silently, staring at her girlfriend, before she walked forward and grabbed Cass gently by her cheeks. Before the Californian native could even respond, Charlotte was already leaning forward and pressing her lips against Cassidy's. Cass just stood there stunned for a few seconds, before her hands snaked around the Courier's waist and pulled the woman closer together. The two lovers stayed like that for a while, before Charlotte slowly backed off.

"Never ever think I don't love you, Rose of Sharon Cassidy." Charlotte stated, a firm tone to her voice. "I love you more than anything; you are my moon, my stars, my everything. The only thing that stopped me from killing myself in the Madre was knowing I had you, waiting for me. You drive me, Cass. And if you don't want me going on this expedition…..well, I won't then. You're more important to me than some stupid Utah excursion."

"Actually, you can go." Cassidy stated, a smile on her face. "But I'm comin' with ya, no arguing now."

"Wait a minute, you two can't be serious." Arcade interrupted, hands on his hips. "You two are just planning on following some random broadcast and heading off to Utah? What about The Strip and Vegas? You have responsibilities, Charlotte."

"Well, I was gone for two months, and Yes Man took care of everything." Charlotte responded. "Anyway, the Mojave has been pretty calm ever since the Fort was attacked. The Legion has basically been crippled and the only real major problems have been the Powder Gangers, and they've been holed up in the NCRCF for ages now. I'm sure Vegas can handle me leaving for a while."

"This won't end well." Arcade muttered, shaking his head.

"Oh, stop being a whiny shit Arc." Cassidy retorted. "Ya ain't gonna find a guy if all ya do is bitch and complain. Anyway, next stop is Utah! I'll start packing my whiskey."


	2. Massacre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm having the companions join in with Charlotte. It just always confused me that you couldn't bring companions into Zion, so I decided to remedy that. I've included Cass, Boone and ED-E, and that's it. Anyway, I hope my readers enjoy the rest of this story!

"Everyone, welcome to Zion Canyon!" Jed Masterson announced.

Charlotte stopped dead in her tracks, eyes going wide with shock, as she took in her surroundings. Large rocky canyons and cliffs surrounded the entire area, with boulders reaching high into the sky, but that wasn't what caught the Courier's attention. No, it was the all the lush grass and healthy trees, all of which seemed abundant in this area, a sight rare in the arid wasteland of the Mojave. Even the air seemed cleaner, as Charlotte took deep breathes. A wide grin appeared on the tribal woman's face, as she bent down to feel a patch of grass near her feet.

"Calm down there, gorgeous." Cass stated from behind her, a wide grin on her face. "You're acting like some kinda Vault Dweller seeing the sun for the first time."

"It feels like that, Cass." Charlotte responded. "I mean, look at all this! Nothing in the Mojave is as lush and green as this place!"

"Except for Vault 22." Boone interrupted, coming up from the rear.

The NCR sniper had mostly kept to himself for the whole trip to Zion, not really interacting with anyone outside of Charlotte and Cassidy. That suited the rest of the expedition just fine, as Boone wasn't exactly a friendly looking guy. ED-E was floating behind Boone, letting out a series of happy beeps as he floated towards Charlotte. The Courier let out a small chuckle, as she patted the chassis of the eyebot.

When Charlotte had first met Jed and the rest of the Happy Trails caravan, she was met with a lot of arguing and stubbornness from Jed, over wanting to bring her companions. It took a lot of yelling and screaming, and plenty of curse words, but the Courier finally managed to convince Jed to let her bring her companions along for the trip. While the rest of the Happy Trails caravan were initially frosty towards the outsiders, they soon became friendly once Charlotte and her companions proved how dangerous they could be by fighting off a gang of Vipers raiders. After that incident, they were welcomed with open arms by the rest of the group.

"C'mon you guys, hurry it up." Stella huffed, lifting up her pack. "We haven't reached New Canaan yet, so we ain't stopping now."

The Happy Trails caravan guard gave the quartet a curt nod, before she started making her way towards the bridge that was visible in the distance. The other two caravan guards, Nivean and Scott, followed Stella's lead and followed the former Caliente sheriff, leaving Jed and Ricky behind.

"That girl has got a mean fire to her." Jed stated. "But that fire has helped us outta a few jams, let me tell you."

"Still a bitch." Cass muttered to herself.

Ricky picked up on this and let out a small snicker, quickly followed by Charlotte grinning. But before anyone could say anything else, loud explosions filled the air, snapping the group out of their laid back state. Whipping around, Charlotte and the others saw Stella and the others laying on the ground, a small and charred crater having suddenly formed in front of them.

"Stella!" Jed shouted, fear in his voice.

"Mines." Boone muttered, already aiming his sniper rifle straight ahead. "It's a trap."

As if Boone's words were some form of invitation, movement could soon be seen in the cliffs up ahead, as people slowly started revealing themselves to the Happy Trails group. These people were near naked, with only bits of leather strapped to their bodies, with their skin being a pale white and their faces painted a blood red. It was obvious to everyone that these were tribals, and more than likely responsible for the mines.

"Shitfire, we're surrounded." Cass muttered, grabbing her brush gun. "And we've just lost half of our group."

"M-maybe they're friendly?" Ricky asked.

In response to Ricky's question, one of the tribals lifted their guns and fired, hitting Ricky in the head. The guard collapsed to the ground in an undignified heap, his head exploding in a mess of blood and brain matter. Without any hesitation, Boone quickly ducked behind a large rock and started firing his sniper rifle, his face as expressionless as ever.

Taking Boone's lead, Cass, Charlotte, ED-E and Jed also took cover, before they started firing at the tribals. The tribals managed to give a good fight, but they were sloppy in their fighting, having no sense of co-ordination. They were just shooting their guns, as if hoping that the bullets would magically find their targets.

Boone, on the other hand, was like a machine with his snipe rifle. Only stopping to take a breath, the sniper was picking off the tribals left, right and centre, their numbers quickly dwindling to the trained expertise of Craig Boone. Charlotte and the others were also able to hold their own, taking out a few of the tribals themselves. After what seemed like an eternity, the last of the tribals died, filling the canyon with a tense silence.

Jed was the first one to move, quickly rushing over to check on Stella and the other two. Boone slowly stood up, a thin sheen of sweat covering his face, as he still kept his sniper focused on the cliffs ahead. Cass let out a tired grunt as she sat down on the dirty ground, opening up a bottle of whiskey, before she noticed her girlfriend.

Charlotte was kneeling silently next to the corpse of Ricky, her face covered in blood and brain matter. A dull look was evident in the Courier's eyes, as if someone had turned off her lights. A flurry of curse words escaped Cass's lips, as she made her way towards her girlfriend.

"Hey gorgeous, you okay there?" Cass inquired, placing a hand on Charlotte's shoulders.

"Yeah, yeah, should be." Charlotte muttered. "It just….happened so fast, and people died. One minute, we were laughing and shit, and the next Ricky and everyone is dead. I could've died, Boone could have, you could have –"

"But I ain't dead, or you, or Boone." Cass interrupted. "We fuckin' survived, cause we're survivors. It's fucking sad that Stella and the others snuffed it, but them's the breaks. We can't cry for every poor bastard that dies, otherwise we'd fuckin' cry up an ocean of tears."

"I know, but…..it's just so much blood." The Courier answered, shaking her head slowly. "I shouldn't have done this, I'm not ready yet."

"Maybe, but it's too late now." Cass responded, a frown on her face. "But we can make it through this, I know it. Let me just wipe that shit from your face, and then we can figure out what to do next kay?"

Charlotte just nodded her head at that, a tired aura evident to the tribal woman. As Cassidy went about wiping off Ricky's blood from Charlotte's face, Jed, Boone and ED-E were busy with the bodies of the rest of the Happy Trails caravan. Nivean and Scott were dead, no arguments there; it was obvious they were closest to the land mine and had suffered the most damage, as their bodies had been ripped to shreds. Stella, on the other hand, had somehow survived, albeit not without some injuries. Her left leg was torn to pieces, blood spewing everywhere, and several cuts and bruises now littered her body. Stella's eyes were closed, making it obvious she was in no way conscious.

"Shit, don't you die on me woman." Jed muttered, as he got out some Stimpacks. "There's still some fight left in you, I know it."

"Don't waste all the Stimpacks." Boone stated simply. "Looking at those wounds, she needs some serious help and none of us are medical experts."

"I'm not just gonna give up on her." Jed fired back, anger evident in his voice. "I've known Stella for years and I ain't abandoning her."

"Never said that." Boone retorted. "Just saying that we'll need to find a medical expert, and quickly."

Stella let out a small mutter at that and shifted slightly, before falling back into her unconscious state. Jed quickly started jabbing Stimpacks into Stella's left leg and sides, muttering under his breath the whole while. Boone and ED-E just stood there as guards, watching the process happening, before the sound of a stick breaking filled the air. After a while, Charlotte and Cass came over too, the two lovers holding each other's hands tightly.

Instinctively, Boone whipped around, aiming his rifle straight ahead. Standing in front of the bridge, hands above his head and fear evident on his face, was another tribal. This tribal was different to the others, though. His skin was much darker, with dark tattoos covering his skin and wearing some makeshift leather armour. A feathered cap was adorned on the tribal's neck, with some kind of handmade necklace wrapped around his neck.

"No matanna me!" The tribal shouted, fear evident to his voice. "I mean no harm, please!"

"Don't move, tribal." Boone stated simply, his aim unwavering. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't shoot you."

"Boone, drop your gun." Charlotte interrupted, grabbing the sniper's arm. "This guy is different."

"How sure are you?" Cassidy inquired, hand on her gun.

"His tattoos and markings, they're different from the ones of those attacking tribals." Charlotte explained. "His armour is different too; it covers more surface area, and looks sturdier. Whoever this guy is, he's not from the same tribe as the ones that attacked us."

"Hoi! I'm Dead Horse, proud and born." The tribal stated. "My name is Follows Chalk. Lady, please tell your fighter to not shoot me. I mean your group no harm."

"Boone, please put down your gun." Charlotte said, turning to face Boone. "I might not be a proper tribal anymore, but my gut is telling me to trust this guy."

The NCR sniper just stood there silently, sniper rifle still pointed at the fearful Follows Chalk, before he slowly lowered it. A relieved sigh escaped Follows Chalk, before he grinned widely.

"White Legs don't leave survivors often. You're some kind of lucky, let me tell you." Follows Chalk stated. "You came from outside, didn't you? From the civilized lands? Wow…..Joshua will want to hear about this."

"Joshua?" Charlotte inquired, a frown on her face. "Who's that?"


	3. Bliss

As the sun blazed high above Zion Canyon, a group of travellers were making their way across the land. Jed and Boone flanked the rear, with the Happy Trails guard carrying the unconscious body of Stella. The two men remained silent, seemingly lost in their own thoughts. ED-E floated in front of the two silent men, with Cass, Charlotte and Follows Chalk at the front. While Cass seemed to be busy nursing a bottle of whiskey, Charlotte and Follows Chalk were engaged in conversation.

"So, what did you mean by civilized lands?" The Courier inquired, a grin on her face.

"I mean the Lands Beyond the Valley – the place where the cities never fell." Follows Chalk explained. "Where people don't live in tribes and forage just to survive. Joshua keeps saying it isn't paradise out there, but how can it not be, compared to this?"

"Buddy, you got some funny ideas about the Mojave." Cass interrupted, taking another swig of her whiskey. "This place could be considered a fuckin' paradise, given all the grass and shit. Back home, the land is deader than a whore's hopes and dreams."

"Whore?" Follows Chalk asked, confusion evident to his tone. "What's that mean?"

"It's a word I wouldn't use ever, Follows." Charlotte quickly interrupted, her face going red. "But anyway, who were those tribals that attacked us?"

"White legs – nasty bunch." Follows Chalk answered, shaking his head. "They been raiding deeper into Zion ever since New Canaan was wiped out."

"Wait, what?" Jed exclaimed, causing everyone to turn around. "New Canaan was wiped out? How?"

"That's what Joshua said. White Legs came down from Great Salt Lake in force – fell on New Canaan before they could mount a defence. " Follows Chalk explained. "Joshua found some survivors led by a man named Daniel. Most of them have fled the valley, but Daniel stayed on with the Sorrows tribe. He and Joshua have been arguing over whether to stand and fight the White Legs, or take the Sorrows and the Dead Horses out of the valley."

"Sounds like this Joshua has the right idea." Boone muttered, as if talking to himself.

* * *

By the time the group had managed to reach the main camp of the Dead Horses, the sun was beginning to set. The Dead Horses stared at the group warily, hands on their weapons and making now attempts to be friendly. Follows Chalk had taken Jed to the local medicine man, in the hopes of helping Stella, leaving Charlotte and her companions behind to face the fabled Joshua Graham by themselves.

The Courier and her group entered the Angel Cave, only to find a woman standing in their way. Her head was shaved bald and tattoos covered every inch of her skin, as she stared down Charlotte and her friends. The woman had an air of authority to her, as if she was used to handing out orders to others.

"Hoi!" The woman announced. "Owslandr zookuh Joshua Graham?"

"Um, what?" Cass fired back, eyebrow raised.

"Not a language I've heard before." Boone added, shrugging his shoulders.

ED-E let out a series of beeps, seemingly in agreement with Cass and Boone over their confusion. The Dead Horses woman let out an annoyed grunt and slowly shook her head, before turning to look at Charlotte.

"Katu, tsagasee." The Dead Horses woman stated. "Oswlandr zookuh Joshua Graham?"

"Um, okay." Charlotte muttered, a look of intense concentration on her face. "H-Holadu, Na'ne. we are looking for Joshua Graham, ma'am."

The Dead Horses woman's eyes widened with shock, before she quickly composed herself. She nodded her head, a look of interest in her eyes.

"You know the language of Zion?" The Dead Horses woman inquired.

"Not really, no." Charlotte admitted. "This tribal Follows Chalk gave me a few pointers about the language, and I kinda could guess what you were talking about."

"Tsagasee, you are more wise than your friends." The Dead Horses woman stated. "I am Abooksigun, leader of the female warriors of the Dead Horses. May Graham grant you peace."

With that, the woman called Abooksigun nodded her head and exited the cave, leaving Charlotte and her friends standing there. Boone and Cass stared at each other for a few moments, before giving the Courier a look.

"Never knew ya to be someone who talked shit, Char." Cass stated. "That Chalk guy didn't teach ya anythin', did he?"

"I just didn't exactly feel comfortable letting everyone know about my background." Charlotte admitted, not looking behind her. "This place and these people, it brings memories back and I feel a sort of kinship, but….. I'm still scared."

* * *

The Courier and the others had ventured deeper into Angel Cave, before finding themselves in a large cavern. There, sitting at a table and reloading a pile of pistols, was a man. Or at least, Charlotte assumed it was a man. It was hard to tell, given every inch of the person's skin was wrapped in heavy bandages. The man wore a white collared shirt with rolled-up sleeves embroidered with tribal markings, heavily patched blue jeans with a hole in the left knee, and a SWAT ballistic vest.

But the most striking feature about this man, besides the bandages that covered him, was his eyes. They were a steely grey and there was something peaceful about this man's eyes, but it wasn't a calming kind of peaceful. It wasn't a peaceful that comforted you and made you feel safe. It was another kind of peaceful, the kind that promised you no more pain, no more joy, no more anything. Looking at her was like looking into a void with no beginning or end. Oblivion. The man lowered the pistol in his hands, before laying his eyes on the group. It was at that moment, that Charlotte realised that this was the fabled Joshua Graham.

"Greetings, Joshua Graham." Charlotte announced to the sitting man. "I am Charlotte Austen, a courier and member of the Happy Trails Caravan. This is my girlfriend Rose of Sharon Cassidy, my friend Craig Boone and pet robot ED-E. We have two other members to our group, Jed Masterson and Stella, but they are currently being attended to by your medical expert, as we were attacked when we arrived in Zion."

"We should have given you a better welcome on your first visit to Zion, but from what I hear, the White Legs beat us to it." Joshua Graham stated. "White Legs seem to be the only visitors we have these days, and I wouldn't have expected anyone from the Mojave to come looking for us. And you're a courier, no less. Not the one I was expecting, but I suppose he wouldn't have come with a caravan."

"You expecting someone else?" Cass inquired.

"I had heard that a courier was venturing here with a group of others. I assumed it to be someone else, another courier that I have a shared past with. I don't know whether or not to be grateful that my assumption was wrong, but that is neither here nor there." Graham answered. "I don't know if you were close to the other members of your group, but you have my sympathy. I pray for the safety of all good people who come to Zion, even Gentiles, but we can't expect God to do all the work."

"Excuse me, but how do you know so much about what happened to our caravan?" Charlotte asked, taking a step forward.

"The Dead Horses are capable scouts." Graham explained, with a nod of his head. "Nothing passes into or out of Zion without my hearing of it."

"Well, we came here with the Happy Trails Caravan Company to set up shop with the New Canaanites." Cass stated.

"Happy Trails. I remember. They were good friends." Graham muttered, a hint of nostalgia to his tone. "I have bad news for your employers. New Canaan was destroyed, it's citizens scattered. All because of the White Legs. And Caesar, of course."

As soon as the name 'Caesar' left Joshua's lips, the air in the cavern seemed to grow heavier. A chill ran down Charlotte's spine and the air seemed to rush out of her lungs, as memories of her time spent as a Legion captive flooded her mind. A flurry of curse words escaped Cassidy's lips, and Boone became rigid like a corpse. Even ED-E, normally docile, let out a flurry of angered beeps at the news.

"These White Legs are Legion affiliated?" Boone asked, cold anger evident in his voice.

"Yes, and no." Graham admitted. "The White Legs wish to join the Legion. Caesar's rite of passage is the destruction of the New Canaanites, almost assuredly because of me. The good news is that we can help you find your way back. Daniel, one of the other New Canaanites, has made many maps of the region. The bad news is that we can't help you right now. Not with everything that's going on."

"Those White Leg bastards giving ya trouble?" Cassidy inquired.

"Every day, we are besieged by the White Legs." Joshua explained. "They defile the lands of Zion, polluting and corrupting everything they touch. Their leader, a godless man who calls himself Salt Upon Wounds, has made it his mission to eradicate Zion of myself and every tribal that is not under the banner of the White Legs."

"Well, we ain't leaving without offering to help." Charlotte stated, as her companions let out grunts of agreement. "What can we do?"

"You four are good neighbours to us. We all go through periods of darkness. In such times, we can turn to the Lord, but it's good to have friends. Daniel and I need Pre-War tools to help us navigate beyond Zion. Should we need to evacuate, these instruments will be vital to us. Normally, we would have some of the Dead Horses or Sorrows look for them, but many Pre-War buildings in the valley are taboo. They won't go inside."

"Taboo?" Cass asked, a frown on her face. "Whaddya talkin' about, Graham?"

"I assume that the tribes consider the places holy ground." Charlotte interrupted, running a hand through her hair. "I knew some tribes that had similar beliefs."

"Your assumption is most correct, Courier Austen." Graham responded. "The Sorrows believe in a spirit that lives in the caves, say the spirit punished them once for trespassing. They put special markings around the cave entrances to keep people out. It doesn't work on the White Legs of course, but the Dead Horses are spooked."

"Alright, well we can lend some assistance." Charlotte answered. "After all, we'd be more than happy if it means we can make allies of the Legion look like fools."

"Thank you then, for your assistance. Follows Chalk can help you find your way around the valley." Graham stated. "He is young and inexperienced, but he knows enough of our language to ignore the taboo about Pre-War buildings. God speed, Courier Austen, Rose of Sharon Cassidy, Craig Boone and ED-E."

With that, Graham picked up a pistol and went to reloading it. Charlotte had a small grin on her face, as she turned and exited the cave, followed by ED-E and Cassidy. Boone, on the other hand, remained standing where he was, his eyes focused on Joshua Graham. A few seconds passed, before the Dead Horses leader lifted his head up, meeting Boone's steely gaze.

"May I be of some assistance?" Graham inquired.

"You're familiar." Boone responded, bluntly. "I don't know how, but you definitely are familiar."

"And as are you, Sergeant Boone." Graham answered, a hint of levity to his voice. "I may have not been to the Mojave in years now, but I do remember the First Recon of the NCR. 'The last thing you never see', I believe was their motto, and a motto most fitting. I must say, I'm surprised to see a soldier of such rank so far away from his post."

"I'm just going where I'm needed." Boone stated. "And right now, my friends need me."

And with that, Boone turned around and walked away, not even bothering to wait for a response from Graham. Charlotte and the others had been waiting by the cave entrances, confused expressions on their faces, as they saw Boone making his way towards them.

"Everything okay, buddy?" Cass asked.

"Yep." Boone responded.


	4. Help Yourself

Charlotte and her group, with the added addition of the intrepid Follows Chalk, made the journey across Zion, searching for the items that Daniel needed. Jed Masterson had decided to stay behind at the Dead Horses camp, wanting to keep an eye on Stella in case anything happened. Follows Chalk proved himself to be a more than capable scout, as he managed to find all the locations without even once glancing at Charlotte's Pipboy for some form of guidance.

The group soon found the compass, the walkie talkies, the pile of lunchboxes and the medical kit that was needed, and they managed to find them in record time. But that was not to say that everything was smooth sailing. The compass was broken and the medical kit had been contaminated, which threw a wrench in their plans. Charlotte, with the help of ED-E, managed to figure out how to fix the compass while Boone and Cass managed to sterilise the medical kit, with the help of some of Cass' moonshine. The group was soon on their way to the Sorrows camp, ready to meet Daniel.

"Hey Chalk, what's with this obsession you seem to have with 'civilization'?" Charlotte inquired.

"Let me tell you all a story. When I was a boy, a man came through the valley with one of the caravans. Tall man, big moustache, carried a guitar." Follows Chalk explained, a hint of nostalgia to his voice. "I asked what he did for his living, and the interpreter told me he was a singer. 'What is that?', I asked. The man explained that he went from place to place and sang for people, who gave him food and shelter and care in return. I couldn't believe that there was a place in this world where a man could do that. I promised myself then that one day I'd explore that world myself.

"Oh wait, hey!" Cass shouted, a wide grin forming on her face. "I think I know that fucker you're talking about! I think you're talking about this Drifter Char and I met back in the Mojave. We got him a job!"

"A job, as a singer?" Follows Chalk inquired, eyes widening with shock. "Then it really is true."

"What does Joshua think of all this?" The Courier inquired.

"I, umm, I haven't told him yet." Follows Chalk admitted. "Never had the growans."

"Well, I think you should travel around." Cassidy answered. "That's just how I see things, is all. Ain't nothin' wrong with doing some wandering."

"There's also nothing wrong with staying with his tribe." Charlotte added, a frown on her face. "The Dead Horses are Chalk's family, people who he's known since birth. It would be foolish to tell him to drop everything and head off into the unknown."

The group stopped dead in their tracks, surprised by Charlotte's outburst. The person most shocked was Cassidy, who's eyes were wide with shock. The Californian native then adjusted her hat, as she stared down her girlfriend.

"Also be fuckin' foolish to tell a guy to stay home n' never explore shit." Cassidy fired back, eyebrow raised. "If he wants to go out and see the world, let the guy go. He's a fuckin' big boy, old 'nough to make his own choices."

"And he's also old enough to realise that his tribe and heritage is important." The Courier stated. "Why do you want Follows Chalk to abandon his tribe?"

"I ain't ever said nothin' about abandonment." Cass answered, tipping her hat back. "Just said the guy should travel if he wants to."

A look of realisation appeared on Charlotte's face, as if she understood what she was saying, before she lowered her head and fell silent. While all of this was going on, Follows Chalk, ED-E and Boone were standing on the sidelines, not wanting to get in between the two fighting women. When it looked like the arguing had stopped, Boone turned to face Follows Chalk.

"My advice?" Boone stated. "Listen to your heart, do what you want."

"But Joshua–" Follows Chalk began.

"Will accept whatever choice you make." Boone interrupted. "You're a grown man, take charge of your life."

"That ….. is actually very good advice." Follows Chalk answered, a smile on his face. "Dank ni, ahk iss."

* * *

Night time had fallen on Zion Canyon, washing the national park in the pale moonlight. The group had set up camp in a cavern, ready for sleep. At least, most of the group was ready to go to sleep. Charlotte sat near the entrance of the cave, looking up at the sky above with a sad smile on her face. The sky here was so clear, no pollution or radiation to affect the sky above, letting Charlotte see all the stars and the moon up above.

The Courier seemed so preoccupied with how the night sky looked, she didn't even notice the sound of approaching footsteps, until someone sat down next to her. Shaken from her thoughts, Charlotte turned to see that Rose of Sharon Cassidy was sitting next to her, a small smile on the Californian native's face. A faint blush appeared on Charlotte's face, as she remembered the argument from earlier in the day, causing the tribal woman to bow her head.

"Heya, gorgeous." Cassidy stated, placing her hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "Why the long face, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Cass." Charlotte muttered, drawing her knees up to her chest. "I bit your head off today and I feel like a bitch now."

"Shit, you mean that fight 'bout Follows Chalk?" Cassidy inquired, eyebrow raised. "That still got ya down? Didn't mean anythin' by it, just wanted to add my two caps is all."

"I know, but I shouldn't have yelled at you love." The Courier responded. "It's just …. This is personal to me. I mean, I was a tribal that has lost her tribe. I just understand how important being with your tribe is, and I don't want Follows Chalk to throw that away."

"Char, it's alright." Cassidy stated, a smile on her face. "Ain't nothin' wrong with a couple having different opinions on somethin'. But honestly? I think Boone had the best idea, by letting Chalk decide for himself."

"I have to agree." Charlotte admitted. "But, Cass … can I be honest about why I wanted to leave for Zion?"

"Sure, always." Cass responded.

"I, I got scared when I came back home." The Courier explained, running a hand through her hair. "After the Fort and the Sierra Madre, I just feel so nervous now. Hearing radio static sets me on edge, the colour red makes me uncomfortable and even hearing the name Caesar sends a chill down my spine. And then having to go back to home, having all these jobs and roles thrust back into me, like nothing even happened? I panicked badly, and ... and I fucking ran, like I always do."

"Hey hey, don't talk shit about yourself like that." Cassidy stated, frowning. "Listen, I get ya. What you went through? Fucking traumatizing shit right there, would make even the toughest sonnabitch hesitant, especially since everyone keeps comin' to ya and expecting their problems to be fucking magically fixed. Now I ain't sayin' going to Utah was the best idea, but I can understand why ya reacted like that. But there's one thing I don't really get."

"What's that?" Charlotte asked, turning to face the Californian native.

"Why didn't ya want me to come?" Cassidy inquired.

"Because ….. because I didn't want you to see how weak I had become." The Courier admitted. "I was scared you'd see the real me and just leave me."

"Charlotte, are you fuckin' shitting me?" Cass demanded.

The tribal woman whipped her head around, eyes wide with shock, as she heard the anger in Cassidy's voice. Annoyance was evident in the former caravaner's face, as the two lovers stared at each other.

"Unless you go fuckin' loopy and decide to side with what remains of the Legion of fuckheads, I'm gonna stick by your side. There ain't anything you ever done, that made me wanna pack my shit up and head back to fuckin' Vault City." Cassidy explained. "You comin' out to me as liking women? I still stuck by your side. You telling me you plan on screwin' the NCR and going with fucking Yes Man? I stuck by your side. You confessin' your feeling for me? I stuck by your side. You tellin' me you been lying about who you were this whole time? I still stuck by your fucking side, Char."

"But Cass–" Charlotte began.

"Let me fuckin' finish." Cassidy interrupted. "I ain't exactly a trustin' person and Lord knows I've made more enemies than friends but when I say I've got your back, I fuckin' mean it. No matter what you've done, I've always supported ya. But here? Here, it makes me feel like ya don't trust me and that hurts. It fucking hurts, badly."

With that, the Californian native stood up, her eyes still focused on Charlotte. The anger and fury were still there in Cass' eyes, blazing as brightly as ever, but there was a new emotion there. It was hiding in the background, as if trying not to be noticed, but Charlotte picked up on it. The new emotion was one of hurt.

"Learn to trust me, Char." Cassidy stated simply. "Cause if ya can't even trust and open up to your girl, why the fuck would anyone wanna trust you?"

Cassidy gave a tip of her worn hat and one last look at Charlotte, before turning around and heading back to the camp sight. The Courier just continued sitting on the ground, sorrow coursing through her veins and a heavy weight crushing at her heart. Looking up at the sky, Charlotte felt as if the moon was looking down at her, judging her for her actions. Tears streamed down Charlotte's face, as she cursed herself.

"I need to make this better." Charlotte muttered. "I need to."


	5. A New Look

The group of travellers started to wake up, as the sun rose on Zion Canyon. The campfire had died out sometime in the night, leaving only the smouldering embers behind. Boone was already wide-awake and dressed, as he stood at the entrance to the cave, ED-E floating behind him. Follows Chalk was also up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, ready to continue the journey to the Sorrows camp. Rose of Sharon Cassidy was just starting to get up, cursing loudly as she felt her bones pop and crack, as she took her surroundings in.

A frown was evident on the Californian native's face, as her eyes scanned the cavern. Something felt wrong but her brain wasn't working well this morning, so she was just left there feeling stupid. It was only when her eyes landed on the Courier's backpack did she finally realize what was wrong; Charlotte wasn't there. A sense of anxiety quickly built up within Cassidy's chest, her heart smashing against her ribs, as she quickly stood up.

"Boone, where the fuck is Char?!" Cass demanded. "She's fucking not here!"

"She's fine." Boone responded.

"I fucking asked you where she is, Boone!" Cass growled. "Tell me where the fuck she is, now."

Instead of offering a verbal answer, Boone merely turned around and pointed towards a nearby river. Cass and Follows Chalk stood up and walked towards Boone, looking at where the sniper had been pointing. A group of Bighorners had formed near the river and amongst that group, there was a woman, who appeared to be petting a Bighorner calf.

"Is that your friend?" Follows Chalk asked.

"Only gal I know with enough balls to play with Bighorners." Cass retorted. "So it's either here or some other nutjob who loves animals."

* * *

As Boone, Cassidy, Follows Chalk and ED-E headed down from their camp towards the river, the group couldn't help but notice something different about Charlotte. The tribal woman had shed her combat armour and left it in a pile next to her, leaving the Courier wearing only a pair of brown shorts and a grey singlet, but that wasn't the most shocking thing. Charlotte's blond hair had been braided up in dreadlocks, giving her hair a slightly dirty look to them. Her arms were covered in blue paint, with somewhat crude drawings of flowers and animals evident. On Charlotte's face, a thick line of blue paint had been smeared, stretching from ear to ear and covering the bridge of her nose.

The Courier had a serene smile on her face, as she was gently patting the forehead of a Bighorner calf. Cassidy and the others couldn't help but stare at Charlotte, wondering what on earth was happening right now. A few seconds trickled by, before the tribal woman turned around and finally noticed she had an audience watching her. A wide grin appeared on Charlotte's painted face, as she stood up and started walking towards Cassidy and the rest of the group.

"Oh heya guys." Charlotte stated. "Try and keep things quiet, please? The Bighorners spook easy."

"Char, what the fuck are ya wearin'?" Cass muttered, looking her lover up and down. "And what's with all the paint and shit?"

"Oh, this I can explain." Charlotte answered. "I thought about what you said last night, about me not trusting you and how I should need to open up more. And … and you were right, so this is me trying to fix this."

"By dressing like tribal?" Follows Chalk inquired, frowning.

"Why yes, Follows. I've done myself up like how they people of my tribe did." The Courier explained. "The Moon Sifters enjoyed painting themselves up, but preferred using only shades of blue."

"You are from a tribe?" Follows Chalk asked.

"Yes, I was born a tribal but it's something I have hid for many years." Charlotte admitted. "But because of my lover, I want to be able to show off who I really am. I am not only Courier Charlotte Austen of the Mojave, I am also Lyra of the Moon Sifters tribe."

"Ya sure about his, love?" Cassidy inquired. "Cause I don't want ya feelin' pressured to do stuff you don't wanna."

"I need to do this, Cass." Charlotte responded, a morose tone to her voice. "And I want to show you that I do trust you, and I love you. Because you've always been there, helping to carry me when I've fallen. So please Cassidy, give me another chance. I want to show you that I've changed, and that I trust you."

Rose of Sharon Cassidy just stood there silently, as she stared at the Courier. Charlotte stood there next to the Bighorner pack, a slightly nervous look evident in her eyes. As the tension slowly but surely reached a fever pitch, a soft smile appeared on Cassidy's face, as she walked towards Charlotte and gave the tribal woman a tight hug.

"I love ya Char, don't ya doubt it." Cassidy stated. "But this is the last chance, kay? Fuck up again and that's it."

"Cass, don't ever worry about that." The Courier responded, a determined tone to her voice. "Cause I'll try and make it up to you, I promise."

"Just make sure ya wear your combat armour." Cassidy retorted with a cheeky grin. "Cause I sure as shit ain't carryin' that for ya."

* * *

 

The group journeyed across Zion Canyon, before the finally came across the Sorrows Camp. The area was in the crevasse of a canyon, with large rocky outcrops and narrow bridges everywhere. Ramshackle huts were evident throughout the camping area, with Sorrows tribals being present. While the group did get some odd looks from the tribals, especially Charlotte given her get up, they were more or less left alone. Before Charlotte and the others could even take another step into the Sorrows camp, a woman stopped them.

The woman had somewhat pale skin and a hardened look in her eyes, as she stared down the group. Her head was also devoid of any hair, mostly likely having shaved herself bald. A Yao Guai gauntlet covered the woman's left hand and she wore a tight bra-like top with a plume backing and a loincloth that left very little to the imagination, showing off the woman's many scars and tattoos. The woman's eyes focused on Charlotte, as a scowl soon appeared on her weathered face.

"Have you come to mock us, outsider?" The woman demanded. "For actions like this won't be tolerated."

"Woah slow down, I'm not mocking you." Charlotte stated. "I'm a tribal, same as you. I just came from a place far away from here, called Carlsbad Caverns. My name now is Charlotte, but before I was called Lyra of the Moon Sifters tribe."

"Very well, I shall believe you for now. But if I find you are lying, I shall personally cut out your tongue." The woman stated. "I am Waking Cloud, proud member of the Sorrows and you are the ones Joshua Graham sent to us, then? Blessings of the Father in the Cave on all of you – Daniel is waiting."

"Ya know, we've heard a lot 'bout this Daniel guy." Cassidy stated. "Who is that guy, anyway?"

"Daniel is a wise man, and a great friend to the Sorrows." Waking Cloud responded. "He taught me to speak the language of new Canaan – the English from the holy books."

"Holy books?" Boone inquired.

"Yes – the language of the New Canaanites is the holy tongue, for it is the language their sacred books are written in." Waking Cloud explained. "The Father in the Caves brought it to them after the Judgement, but the ancestors of the Sorrows sinned against Him. They were denied the true tongue."

Cassidy and Boone stood there standing, before sharing a look. But before the conversation could continue, Charlotte stepped forward and placed her hands on her friend's shoulders. While this was happening, Follows Chalk and ED-E stood to the side, not wanting to get involved.

"Guys, we need to go now." Charlotte stated. "Let's go see this Daniel guy, and see what he wants."

"We will need help, tsagasees." Waking Cloud interrupted. "The White Legs run rampant and are harming Zion, spitting on the Sorrows and the Father in the Caves. They must be dealt with, tsagasees."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based Charlotte/Lyra's new look on Becky Lynch, from Wrestlemania 33. So, fun fact there!
> 
> Also, massive thank you to CynicSun92, Misfit Artist and HappinessIsBlau for all their support and reviews!


	6. Son Of A Preacher Man

As Charlotte and the rest of her gang wadded through the rivers of the Sorrows camp, being slightly in awe of how lush and green the area was, and how the waters were abundant with sea life. Coming across the other side and walking up a hill, the group found themselves at a camp site. A few Sorrows tribals were there cooking a gecko, but there was also a strange man there, reading from a battered book.

The man had a thick black beard and weathered skin, a clam aura surrounding him. He wore a button-down, black and white, stained flannel shirt with white trim squares and rolled up sleeves, and a heavily worn pair of denim jeans with visible patching and sew jobs, as well as a large belt with equally large belt buckle. The hat is a large-brimmed black hat, that looked just as weathered as the man wearing the hat.

Charlotte and the rest of her group stood there standing for a few moments, unsure of what exactly to say, as the strange man continued reading his battered book. After what seemed like an eternity, Cassidy finally came forward and gently nudged the man's leg, waking him from his reading. The man's eyes widened slightly, as he surveyed the group.

"You're the ones that came with the caravan, correct? The Dead Horses told me details about the attack. A stranger's sympathy might not count for much, but for what it's worth, I'm sorry." The strange man stated, a frown on his weathered face. "The Sorrows will mourn your friends, too. They mourn everyone, even the White Legs. They have sensitive souls. Innocent, if there is such a thing. In spite of what's happened, I hope that Joshua and I can help you out of here. But to be frank, we need your help too."

"So you're Daniel, then?" The Courier inquired. "What is it that you do here?"

"I used to help the Sorrows with various medical problems and general issues they were having, but my bishop sent me here as a missionary." Daniel stated. "We New Canaanites believe that there is a path to salvation for everyone and it's important that we set people on that path if they are willing."

"Oh, you're a bible thumper eh?" Cass asked, eyebrow raised. "Why dontya teach them somethin' useful, 'stead of filling their heads with nonsense?"

Follows Chalk and Charlotte whipped their heads around to face Rose of Sharon Cassidy, their eyes growing quite wide with shock. ED-E let out a series of high-pitched beeps and even Boone looked surprised by what Cassidy had said. The former caravaner just stood her ground, eyeing up Daniel.

"We teach them practical skills for this life and we prepare them for what's to come. The Sorrows could master all the wonders of the Old World, conquer the Great Basin north to south." Daniel explained. "But without God's love, they wold have nothing. It is shelter in the storm, food in times of hunger, warmth and light in the cold and darkness. What can compare to that in value and versatility? You don't agree. That's your choice. It can be their choice, too. No one is forced to follow the narrow path."

Rose of Sharon Cassidy just stood there silently with her eyebrow raised, staring down Daniel. To the New Canaanite's credit, Daniel managed to stand his ground against Cassidy and met her stare. A few seconds passed before Cass just shook her head in annoyance and went to sit next to the campfire, opening up a bottle of whiskey and downing it. A sheepish smile appeared on Charlotte's face, as she turned to face Daniel.

"I'm sorry about Cassidy; she's a bit abrasive at times." The Courier stated, rubbing at the back of her head. "But if you don't mind me asking, what does a bishop do? Is he like your boss?"

"It's quite alright, I'm used to hostility and disbelief from people. And yes, Bishop Mordecai is…Sorry. Moredcai was my bishop. He was killed by White Legs during the attack on New Canaan. He was responsible for our congregation there. I don't know who my next bishop will be. But that's a problem for tomorrow. There are plenty of troubles here for us today."

"What happened at New Canaan?" Boone asked.

"We lost it. Our community, everything." Daniel stated, shaking his head slowly. "The White Legs….they were brutal, in their attack. They didn't care about age or gender or infirmity, just who to attack. They…they beat children to death, while they slept. Children, innocent children, dead. And now we're all that's left. Maybe thirty of us. Pride goeth before destruction."

"Well, what are you planning on doing, now that the White Legs are here?" Charlotte inquired.

"To remove the Sorrows from harm's way. I have to give credit to the White Legs for finding their way here, thought I imagine many died in the process. But, they can't follow us east, not into the Grand Staircase. They don't know how to live off of the land. We heard there, we can find some safety."

"Why are ya so eager to evacuate Zion?" Cass asked. "Ya don't seem to be the chickenshit pacifist type."

"There's an old saying that goes, 'If you want peace, get ready for war'. You've got me figured half-right. I'll shoot dead any White Leg that tries to creep into this camp, but that's only to protect the Sorrows. The Lord helps those who help themselves, but the Sorrows don't know how. Joshua and I do. Since I got them into this mess, I need to get them out."

A tense silence soon filled the air, as everyone stared at Daniel. The religious man had a weary aura to him, as if the weight of the entire world was resting on his tired shoulders. The Courier and the rest of her gang offered each other unsure looks, as if wary of what to say in case it came out wrong. As the seconds dragged out into minutes, Charlotte decided to step forward and speak.

"I….I am so sorry, Daniel. I know, it's probably not much, but I am sorry." Charlotte stated hoarsely. "And if this helps, Joshua sent us to get you a few things, and this should be everything."

"Well, I'll be. I was starting to lose hope we'd be able to get any of this, much less all of it. Tribals are smart but…..well, they're ignorant. Letting go of a taboo is difficult for them, so I knew it would have to be one of us. Turns out all it took was a group of Gentiles. Or, uh….no offense." Daniel answered. "These supplies are a godsend, but if we're going to evacuate Zion without drawing more White Leg attention, I need you to go back into the valley. Specifically, I need you to scout out some locations for White Legs and try to recover a map of Grand Staircase, a wilderness are to the east. There's also the matter of the roads. We're going to be heading out of the east side of the park, but I'm not sure the way is clear."

"We'll help you Daniel, don't worry." Charlotte stated, a happy tone to her voice. "C'mon gang, time to head out!"

With that, the tribal woman and the rest of her pack turned around and started making their way back to the main part of the Sorrows camp. Well, nearly everyone; a certain NCR sniper had stayed behind, facing the man called Daniel.

"Joshua's come up with a reasonable alternative." Boone stated. "Why not help the Dead Horses fight?"

"Joshua doesn't just want to fight the White Legs. He wants to annihilate them. The stakes are too high for their tribe. Hurting them won't dissuade them. If they can't join Caesar's Legion, they'll die out in a generation." Daniel explained. "They've never learned how to survive. Food preservation, tanning, even basic hunting and cooking seems beyond them. They only survive by scavenging and raiding, but that can't last. They'll only stop if Joshua and the Dead Horses can kill their war chief and their entire war band. That's exactly what he intends to do."

* * *

"Is something wrong, Follows Chalk?" The Courier inquired. "You look upset."

The Dead Horses scout had fallen to the back of the pack, a nervous look appearing on his painted face. Charlotte, ED-E, Cass and Boone stopped and stared at Follows Chalk, wondering what was the matter with him.

"Well…..here, we part ways. I'm needed back at the Dead Horses camp – maybe I'll see you all there sometime.

"Shit, sorry ta see ya go then." Cass stated.

"Wait, are you sure?" Charlotte said. "You've been a useful companion so far."

"Sorry – Joshua was pretty clear. Get all of you to Daniel, then come on home." Follows Chalk answered, shaking his head. "You can take it up with him, if you like."

A silence had fallen amongst the group, as Follows Chalk's word slowly sunk in. As the seconds slowly stretched out into minutes, the Courier walked forward and enveloped the Dead Horses scout into a tight hug. Follows Chalk stood there stunned, before he returned the hug. Cass then came forward and patted Chalk on the back, while Boone just gave the man a curt nod.

"Goot gonen, ahk iss." Follows Chalk stated, a smile on his face. "I won't forget this, ever."


	7. Split Paths

As the Courier examined her worn Pipboy, she couldn't help but feel a frown appear on her face. Seven locations had been marked on her map of Zion Canyon, stretching all over the vast mountainous area. The tribal woman couldn't help but try and work the numbers in her head, trying to figure out how long it'd take them to reach each and every location. Even if the group managed to rush and take no breaks, it'd still take too long to get everything done. The White Legs may not have been the smartest bunch of tribals around but they definitely weren't that stupid; they'd find the Sorrows camp eventually, and they'd burn it to the ground. So it was either skip most of the locations and just find the map of the Grand Staircase, leaving some Sorrows to die, or try and complete everything and put the entire tribe at risk. Charlotte wasn't afraid to admit that she could feel her heart smashing against her chest and feel the anxiety slowly building within her.

"Somethin' the matter, Char?" Cass inquired with a raised eyebrow.

"These locations are too far away and too much." Charlotte admitted. "I'm trying to figure out how we can get to all these places and do all these missions here, before the White Legs rush Zion Canyon. It's too much, just too much, how are we supposed to do it?"

"Fuck 'em, Char." Cass answered simply. "We're just here to get outta here; no needa do their fuckin' shopping list for 'em as well."

"There's still some tribals in danger, Cass." Charlotte retorted. "And people will definitely die if we don't go out and help them."

"And if we don't get back with that Map in time, then all them Sorrows will be in danger." Cassidy stated. "It's a shitty situation, but we can't save everyone. Some sacrifices gotta be made sometimes. It's just the way things are in life."

"…true." Charlotte admitted.

"And yet you're still thinkin' on doing everything, aintchya?" Cass inquired. "Can read ya like the back of my hand, and I know that look. It's that 'I gotta be a hero 'n save everyone' look ya like sportin'."

A bashful smile quickly formed on the Courier's face, as she turned to look back at her Pipboy. The sound of dials being turned and buttons clicked quickly filled the air, as Charlotte went on fiddling with the map of Zion. This lasted for a few moments before Boone let out a small grunt, drawing everyone's attention.

"Let's just split up, if you wanna do everything." Boone stated simply. "You and Cass go to three of the places, ED-E and I go to the other three, and then we meet up at Morning Glory Cave to get this map."

"But how will you know where to go?" Charlotte inquired. "I've got my Pipboy to help, but what will you use?"

"ED-E could just scan the map and locations, act as a compass of sorts." Boone explained. "Anyway, I'm gonna have some help."

"Help?" Cass asked. "What help? Gonna pull a fucking teleporter outta your ass or somethin'?"

"No." Boone responded. "Gonna get some local help."

* * *

 

As Boone and ED-E made their way through the river and down past the Sorrows camp, they noticed a small group of Sorrows tribal gathered around a camp fire. Boone slowed to a stop and gave a small nod, as he noticed one of the Sorrows tribals in particular, the one that he had been looking for. As Boone and ED-E walked to the group of Sorrows tribal, the tribal they were looking for lifted her head and made eye contact with Boone.

"Greetings, tsagassee." Waking Cloud stated, bowing her head slightly. "I hope your talks with Daniel were of some comfort."

"Not really." Boone answered. "He's got some jobs that need doing, and me and my friends are doing them. We've decided to split up, make the job go by faster."

"And I am to assume you are in need of guidance?" Waking Cloud asked.

"Don't know the layout of this place, completely foreign to me." Boone admitted. "I'd rather have a native helping me than doing it alone."

"And that native is me?" Waking Cloud inquired. "I must admit, this choice is unusual. Did Daniel talk of me?"

"Nope, you're just the only tribal in this camp I've talked to." Boone responded. "And you seem capable of handling yourself in a fight."

"I assure you, I am no coward." Waking Cloud retorted, flexing her Yao Guai gauntlet. "I am a proud member of the Sorrows, and I am not afraid to defend the name of my tribe and my people."

"Good to hear, that's what I'm looking for in a guide." Boone stated. "Now, you interested? Cause if you ain't, I'm sure I'll find someone else."

"Oh I am interested tsagassee, but understand this." Waking Cloud stated. "Do not expect me to bow my head and be a servant; many people from civilization act arrogant, believing that our tribes are ignorant. They do not last long, out here in Zion. You will listen to what I say and treat me as a fellow warrior."

"That ain't a problem; you're the expert here." Boone shrugged. "Glad to have you on board."

"I see that not all civilized men are arrogant." Waking Cloud answered, a small smile appearing on her face. "Very well tsagasee, I shall guide you through Zion and assist in your journey."

"Would you at least call me by my name?" Boone asked. "Rather be called Boone than 'tsagasee'; feels like an insult."

"Very well, I shall accompany you, Boone of the Mojave." Waking Cloud answered. "May the Father in the Caves bless our journey."


	8. River Monsters And Prisoners of War

As Craig Boone stood on the ridge of the mountain, looking down at the cave below, he couldn't help but frown. Lumbering away from the cave entrance was the hulking mutated figure of a yao guai, its skin tinged a dull green colour and its teeth stained red from the blood of its prey.

Boone definitely didn't like his chances with this particular mission and was somewhat remorseful that he hadn't chosen to do a different one first. While not as dangerous as deathclaws or cazadors, yao guais were definitely not creatures that should be treated lightly. Plus he was going to have to deal with them on their home turf, giving them the advantage. Boone couldn't help but silently wonder if this was fate screwing with him once again, before deciding that it was definitely a possibility.

As the sound of footsteps filled with quiet area, Boone slowly turned around to see the rest of his group walking towards him. ED-E and Waking Cloud stood side by side of each other, with the Sorrows midwife having a vigilant look to her. Cloud had definitely proven to be a fighter in her own right, being able to take out several White Legs and Geckos by herself. Boone had to admit, he was impressed by the woman's skills in battle. They were unpolished and undisciplined, there was no question about it, but with the proper training she could prove to be an amazing hand-to-hand combat fighter.

"Are you nervous, Boone of the Mojave?" Waking Cloud inquired. "Do you wish for us to turn back?"

"No, just trying to figure out how to deal with this problem." Boone answered. "I could try picking off those yao guai from here, but even then there could be more yao guai hiding in the cave. Would you be against destroying the cave?"

"Destroying the cave?" Waking Cloud inquired. "With fire drums from the civilized lands?"

"Yeah, but I'm not happy with the plan." Boone stated. "I'm not good with close combat, I prefer sniping from a distance. Plus, I don't like our chances against a pack of yao guai while stuck in a confined space."

"You are right to fear, Boone. The yao guai are vicious monsters, who enjoy the flesh of our people." Waking Cloud answered. "But would destroying the cave be the best way to deal with them?"

"Destroying the cave means destroying the yao guai's home base, forcing them to move away." Boone explained. "Otherwise we'd have to kill each and every yao guai ourselves, and I definitely don't think we'd be able to do that."

"Well than, let us pray to the Father in the Caves for our safety." Waking Cloud stated. "And let us tread lightly; the yao guai can hear well."

* * *

 

The Courier leaned up against a rocky ledge, a weariness that went down right to her bones. Her clothes were stained with blood, due to the fight she had just involved herself in. Cassidy and Charlotte had snuck towards this ranger station, hoping to free the Sorrows imprisoned here without spilling any blood, but that hope had gone up in flames the second Cassidy had tripped and let out a flurry of curse words that everyone in the nearby vicinity could hear. While the two had managed to knock off all the White Legs present and free all the Sorrows captive, Charlotte couldn't help but wish that they had done it in a less violent manner. She was getting sick of seeing her clothes stained in blood, and having to wash them constantly.

"Heya Char, how ya doin'?" Rose of Sharon Cassidy inquired. "Listen, sorry 'bout tripping over back there. Didn't see that fuckin' rock, I swear."

"It's alright, Cass. It was an accident, I understand." Charlotte responded, a small smile on her face. "Just wish we could have done this without all the bloodshed."

"Sorry to tell ya this Char, but that ain't exactly possible." Cassidy retorted. "Always gonna be bloodshed, no matter where ya go. It's just the way the world works."

"I know, but I was hoping to at least do it a bit more…well, nicely." Charlotte admitted. "Like instead of going in guns blazing, we pick them off one by one in a sneaky manner. I just hate being constantly drenched in blood, that's all."

"Ah, well that's a bit easier then lover." Cass answered. "Gonna be tough cause I'm as quite as a Brahmin with a broken leg, but I can give it a go."

"Thanks Cass, that means a lot to me." The Courier responded, a smile on her face. "Now let's head off to our next destination!"

* * *

 

"Coriendoo!" Waking Cloud shouted, fear evident in her voice. "Quickly, Boone! Ede!"

If the NCR sniper wasn't currently running for his life, he would have let out an annoyed grunt at Cloud's words. When someone is being chased after by a horde of yao guai, there wasn't any other option besides running for your life. The trio had managed to plant all the explosives without running into a single yao guai but the minute they try to head towards the exit, every yao guai in Zion Canyon seemingly notices them. Boone would have complained about how shitty his luck was, if he hadn't been forced to deal with years of fate screwing him over.

As the entrance way to the cavern became more and more clear, Boone decided to make a gamble. Reaching into his pockets, the sniper pulled out the detonator and pressed down hard on the red button. Almost immediately, the cavern began exploding and rocks went flying everywhere, as the yao guai behind the trio let out roars filled with fury. As Boone, Waking Cloud and ED-E reached the entrance way, and the sound of the explosions reached deafening levels, the NCR sniper found himself wondering on what exactly would kill him first; the explosions or the yao guais. Boone could only hope that the end was quick, as he closed his eyes and jumped away from the entrance to the cave.

As Boone laid on the hard Zion ground, with several rocks digging into his stomach, Boone slowly opened his eyes and looked behind him. The entrance to the cave was completely blocked off, as silence filled the air. The NCR sniper couldn't help but let out a small grunt, as he stood up and dusted himself off. Somehow, he was still standing; Boone had to admit, he hadn't been expecting that. Boone turned around, to find Waking Cloud and ED-E standing nearby.

"The Father in the Caves looked after us today, and protected us from the fierce yao guais." Waking Cloud stated. "Truly, we have been blessed with good fortunes."

"Wouldn't know about that." Boone grunted. "Good fortunes is something I'm not exactly familiar with."

"Well then Boone of the Mojave, you will find more good fortunes here in Zion." Waking Cloud answered. "The Father in the Caves wants us to succeed today and will continue protecting us, I am sure of this."

"If you say so." Boone responded, shrugging his shoulders. "Just hope we don't need to blow up anything else."


	9. Advance Scouts and Retake The Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to give a massive thank you to Kate, for commenting on this story and giving her opinions on it. In fact, her review is the reason I found the motivation to update this story, so thanks you so much :D

Pain; it was the one constant in Joshua Graham's life. People, family, friends, beliefs, allegiances, all were fluid and inconsistent for the man, constantly changing and morphing for him. Even his name would change; the name Joshua Graham was lost during his time in the Legion, instead having been christened as Legate Augustus by his former ally and friend Caesar. It had taken Joshua a while to get used to being called by his birth name upon his exile from the Legion, as was being forced to constantly wearing bandages. Everything else seemed to change around the man, but pain was always the same for him. Whether he was experiencing it or inflicting it upon others, pain seemed to be something that was intertwined with the life of Joshua Graham. The only change for Graham now was that the pain was never-ending, from the moment he awoke to when he went to sleep, his entire body groaned in agony, begging for some sort of relief.

While most other men would become bitter about this fate, cursing any deity who would listen with flurries of curses and swear words, Joshua Graham wasn't like most men. He knew he deserved this, after the atrocities he had committed in the name of Caesar and his Legion. It was the burden he would have to bear for the rest of eternity, for the sins he had indulged in in this life. No, Joshua could not complain. It would seem…hypocritical to curse his luck, after the hundreds of lives he had helped to destroy. No, Graham had no right to complain about his punishments; the Lord had decided that this was Graham's cross to bear, and he would carry it until the end of days.

"The righteous person may have many troubles," Joshua muttered, as he reloaded his .45 pistol. "but the Lord delivers him from them all."

* * *

 

Rose of Sharon Cassidy hated to admit it, but she wasn't feeling particularly confident about this mission. The former caravaner wasn't someone who particularly liked to take risks, given that risks in the caravan business usually meant death, so she couldn't help but feel somewhat uneasy here. Taking out a group of tribals by surprise was one thing, but this? This definitely was a bit of a challenge for the both of them, as Cass turned to face her companion.

"Not lookin' particularly good for us." Cass admitted. "You don't happen to have some grenades on you?"

"We have a few left, but we're too far away to throw them." Courier Charlotte answered. "But I think we can take this bridge from those White Legs, easily."

"You think so?" Cass inquired, eyebrow raised. "There's only two ways onto that bridge, and both ways are covered by them tribals and bear traps; no offence meant, but I think we might be a bit fucked."

"Yeah right now we might be fucked, but I'm sure I can come up with something." Charlotte muttered. "We can do this, I know it."

"Yeah well no offence, but I think we hit a dead end here." Cass retorted. "Especially since we ain't got Boone or ED-E to snipe those fuckers from a distance. We'd need a fuckin' miracle right now, and I doubt Lady Luck is gonna help us out right now."

The Courier fell silent at that, as she started rummaging through her pockets. A confused look soon appeared on her pale face, as she slowly pulled out something from one of her pockets, revealing it to be a stealth boy. Charlotte stood staring at the stealth boy for a few seconds, as if studying every nook and cranny of the object, before a wide grin soon appeared on her face.

"Oh boy, that ain't good." Cass stated, staring at her lover. "That look on your face, I know that look. It means you're gonna do something fuckin' crazy, ain't ya?"

"Cass, trust me on this, please." Charlotte answered, an excited tone to her voice. "It might be crazy, but I am absolutely sure that this idea will work. I'm gonna use this stealth boy and sneak up onto the bridge, and start throwing grenades around!"

"That's fucking crazy." Cass retorted. "You expect me to be okay with this?"

"Just trust me, please. It's dangerous I know, but I know I can pull this off." The Courier answered, a determined tone to her voice. "My tribe were experts on explosives and the like, so I know how to handle them."

"…Fuckin' hell, I might regret saying this." Cass muttered. "But I trust ya, Char. Just be careful, kay?"

* * *

 

As Cassidy hid under the bridge, bored out of her skull, she couldn't help but dread what this 'signal' would be. Knowing Charlotte, it definitely wouldn't be something you'd miss, but it'd also more than likely be something that was fucking dangerous and could possibly kill her. The girl just had a knack for landing herself in dangerous situations, like the Fort or the Sierra Madre. Cass might act like she didn't give a fuck about most things, but the safety of her lover was definitely one thing she cared a fucking lot about.

Cass quickly found her train of thought derailed, as the sounds of screams and explosions filled the air. The former caravaner quickly scrambled from out of her hiding spot and made her way towards the end of the bridge, as she took in the carnage in front of her. Explosions were sounding off from everywhere, with planks of wood and body parts flying everywhere, with the bridge being stained a deep red from all the blood that was being spilt.

While some of the White Legs stood their ground and were shooting at whatever was moving, most of the tribals turned tail and were running, trying to get away from all these explosions. Unfortunately for some of them, they didn't notice the bear traps they had left down until the rusted metal snapped down onto their ankles and shattered their feet. Cass couldn't help but wince slightly, as she saw the tribals trying to rip open the bear traps and free their mangled feet. As Cass lifted her weapon and started firing off bullets at the downed White Legs, she could only imagine it was a mercy killing for them; she highly doubted that the tribe would be coming back to help these guys out.

It seemed to only last a few seconds, as soon enough the entire group of White Legs laid dead on the ground, their bodies twisted and mutilated beyond recognition. She may have been a hardened woman, but even Cass had to admit that this was a fucked up scene to view, as she turned and noticed the air nearby was shimmering.

"I admit it, that was a fuckin' good idea." Cass stated. "Just never do it again, kay? I don't want ya to get shot."

"Don't worry, that was my last stealth boy." The shimmering air retorted. "It was just desperate times calling for desperate measures, is all."

* * *

 

"Once again, I have brought honour to my tribe." Waking Cloud stated. "The Father in the Caves would look proudly on us today."

Boone could only nod his head at that, as he surveyed the nearby area. Bighorner's Bluff, previously a camp for the White Legs, now stood in ruins. ED-E, Boone and Cloud had massacred the White Legs here, not even giving the tribals a chance to retaliate. But Boone had to admit…he didn't feel as uneasy as he should, when shooting down the tribals where they stood. Memories didn't flash before him, memories of that day at Bitter Springs, where he sniped off Great Khan after Great Khan and staining the sandy ground with blood. He felt…kinda at peace, if Boone had to be honest, and it was a sensation he was surprised he could still feel.

"You are most quiet, Boone." Waking Cloud said, breaking Boone's concentration. "You remind me of my husband; he likes his silence as well, thinking many thoughts."

And if something could break his sense of peace, that was definitely it. The idea of being similar to this woman's husband…yeah, that definitely didn't sit easily with Boone. The sniper could hear ED-E beeping loudly in the background, but decided to ignore it for the time being.

"Is that so?" Boone inquired.

"Very so, yes." Waking Cloud retorted. "My husband might be a quiet man, but is he a strong man, who loves very big. That is why he is off fighting the White Legs, to protect his tribe and the people he cares for. He is truly a good man, my husband."

"What's his name?" Boone asked.

"It is Ahmik, a strong name for a strong man." Waking Cloud answered, a sorrowful tone to her voice. "Our children do miss him, as do I…"

"Something wrong?" Boone inquired.

"I…I suspect something is wrong, with Ahmik." Waking Cloud admitted. "We have heard no word from him, and I fear he…he might have perished. But Daniel would have told me so, if such a thing had happened, so I should not fear as much. Now, we must be on to our next fight, Boone of the Mojave."

The NCR sniper stood there silently, as he watched Waking Cloud turn around and walk away. It seemed cruel in a way, to be paired with this woman. Not only did she have a partner who was currently missing, but she had kids too. And while nothing about Akmik was confirmed…something within Boone was telling him to expect the worst. Boone didn't wanna believe it, but his intuition had been more often than not right. As Boone holstered his rifle and made his way towards Waking Cloud, he made a decision; as soon as he got back to the Sorrows Camp, he'd be having a talk with Daniel.


	10. Treacherous Road and Sanctity of the Dead

"So this is the last mission for us, huh?" Cass inquired, interest evidence in her voice.

The Courier slowed down, before turning to face Cass. "Yeah, this is the last mission." Charlotte responded. "Just gotta clear out these White Legs, and then we can head off and find that map of the Grand Staircase."

"Thank fuck, can't wait to get outta here." Cass muttered. "No offence meant, but I'm kinda missin' the Mojave. Mostly cause there isn't any whiskey out here; what kind of so called paradise doesn't have any booze?"

"You do know booze isn't the solution to everything, right?" Charlotte chuckled, shaking her head slightly. "Heck, it can be the cause of problems."

"Yeah maybe, but it's still fun to drink." Cass retorted. "Anyway, you only say that cause you can't handle your liquor."

The grin on Charlotte's face grew even wider, as she chuckled at her girlfriend's words. The good mood didn't last, as the duo finally reached their destination. In the distance there appeared to be some kind of structure, made of wood. Or at least there was a structure, as it was currently being burnt to the ground. Thick black plumes of smoke rose from the burning buildings, as White Legs busied themselves with destroying everything in sight. Pots were being smashed, wall paintings were being shot at, and wood was being set on fire. But to make it even worse...there were bodies visible, people of the Sorrows tribe. At least four different corpses laid scattered across the floor, their bodies having been mutilated and destroyed.

"Hey hun, you okay?" Cass inquired. "You've got this look in your eye, and it's worrying me."

"This is a burial site; this is where the dead rest." The Courier muttered. "And the White Legs are fucking desecrating it."

Before Cass could say anything, Charlotte lifted her Medicine Stick and fired at the White Legs. The sound of the gun firing reverberated throughout the area, as the bullet found its mark. One of the White Legs' head snapped back, blood spewing everywhere, as he crumpled to the ground into a bleeding heap. The rest of the tribals quickly fell silent, before the shifted their gaze over to Cass and Charlotte.

"Shit." Cass muttered, as she got her brush gun out.

* * *

 

Boone examined the bridge around him, before nodding briefly. The White Legs had been dealt with, as well as the traps they had left on this bridge. It hadn't even been a particularly hard task; the White Legs, while equipped with some heavy weaponry, were lazy and sloppy and didn't seem to understand basic tactics or strategy. It proved easy to confuse and disorient the tribals, with Waking Cloud and ED-E attacking at close range and the NCR sniper picking off random White Legs at a distance. It had been a bloody fight, but it was over quickly. Only thing left now was to head over to that cave and find the map. ED-E was currently leading the way to said cave, with Boone following behind; the robot had been given the locations of everywhere they needed to go by Charlotte, and Boone trusted the robot to lead them to the right direction.

"Katu Veo, Boone of the Mojave." Waking Cloud announced, walking besides Boone. "We are finished her, yes?"

"Yep, we're moving on." Boone responded, "So, what's Daniel like?"

"Daniel is a wise man, and a great friend to the Sorrows." Waking Cloud answered, a smile on her weathered face. "He taught me to speak the language of New Canaan - the English from the holy books."

"Hmmm." Boone grunted. "Known him long?"

"Six years. He attended the birth of my third child. It was a hard birth. The River nearly carried my water to the Father, and my child's with it." Waking Cloud responded. "Daniel knew the ways of New Canaan's medicine. He stepped in and saved both of our lives. After the birth, I asked Daniel if he would teach me what he knew of childbirth. He agreed, and so here I am."

"Interesting." Boone stated. "Thanks for telling me."

"But I am curious now, Boone of the Mojave." Waking Cloud said. "I have told my stories and the stories of others, but yet you seem to refuse to offer your stories. I would like to hear your stories, and learn about you."

The NCR sniper stopped dead in his tracks, his body tense and his eyes staring straight ahead. ED-E soon stopped as well and turned around, letting out a serious of confused bleeps.

"Did I do something wrong?" Waking Cloud inquired. "If so, shooha."

"No, its fine." Boone answered, turning to face Cloud. "Just not a fan of talking about my past."

The tribal woman stood there for a few seconds, before she slowly reached her hand towards Boone's face. The NCR sniper flinched at the sudden contact, but soon forced himself to relax. Waking Cloud gently grabbed at Boone's sunglasses and removed them from his face, exposing his eyes to the tribal woman. Boone grunted a little and began blinking heavily due to the sudden exposure to sunlight, but managed to adjust to the new level of brightness.

"The Father in the Caves said that looking into the eyes reveals the soul. I have looked into your eyes now, and can see you for who you really are." Waking Cloud answered. "You have many demons in your past, monsters and evil that haunt you. It's a pain that you must carry every day but...it's a pain that seems to be sleeping. It still is there but it no longer hurts you as it once did. It is like a scar; it reminds you of the wound you suffered, but no longer does it bleed and hurt."

Boone stood there stunned, before lowering his eyes and averting Cloud's gaze; that hit way too close to home, and the sniper was definitely not comfortable with how right Cloud was with her guess. The two stared at each other, neither one wanting to say anything else, as if seemingly afraid to break the silence. After what seemed like an eternity, Boone took his sunglasses back from Waking Cloud, and put them back where they rightfully belonged.

"Yeah, that's about right." Boone stated, adjusting his sunglasses. "You can thank the Courier for healing that wound. Anyway, we gotta go now; got to get to that cave."

"I understand." Waking Cloud answered. "But also understand that you are a good man, Boone of the Mojave. You have a good soul, even if it has been tortured and scarred."

"I know." Boone stated simply

"I do not think you do." Waking Cloud responded, a mournful tone to her voice. "But I hope you will."

* * *

 

Joshua Graham had very few pleasures left in his life, especially after the Battle of Hoover Dam. Many of his memories were now tainted, the joy he had once felt now buried under a mountain of shame and guilt. His burns also didn't help matters, as his every movement caused pain to wrack Graham's body. Even the act of sleeping caused the burned man intense discomfort, as his burnt skin constantly rubbed against the bandages and caused irritation.

One thing Graham could still do though, was watch the sun rise. That was an activity that could never be taken away from him, as long as he still had his sight. Today's sun rise was especially beautiful, as it washed Zion Canyon in a warm glow. The former Legate found it…peaceful, as if it brought calm to the guilt and anger that brewed within him.

"Goddamnit, Jeb!" A feminine voice shouted, her voice reverberating throughout the camp site. "Don't these tribals got something that can deal with this damn pain!?"

A tired sigh escaped Graham's burnt lips, as he slowly shook his bandaged head. It would seem that peace would once again escape the former Legate's grasp. This woman Stella, who Jeb seemed to care for deeply, was...difficult, to deal with. She had an anger to her that was hard to placate, an anger that was as plain as day, if you viewed the scars and burn marks that vined around her lower body.

Graham looked up, his icy eyes moving towards the tent that Stella and Jeb were currently residing in. Jeb, the trader from Happy Trails, appeared to be tired, an exhausted air practically smothering the man. Stella, on the other hand, looked more awake than ever; from the way she scratched at her bandages to the way her eyes kept shifting everywhere, it was obvious the injured woman was itching to move. Joshua knew why she was itching, of course; Stella was anxious for revenge. She wanted to get revenge on the White Legs, for scarring her and killing her friends. Graham admired that fire to Stella, that hungry flame that craved for blood and vengeance.

"Filthy profligate slut, look at her." A dark voice whispered in Joshua's head. "Have her tongue sliced out; show her that she does not deserve the pleasure of speaking."

Joshua quickly shook his head, mentally pushing away that dark voice. As much as Graham wanted to admit otherwise, he couldn't deny facts; The Malpais Legate wasn't dead, but rather laid dormant within the Burned Man's mind. The fire and tumble from Hoover Dam had silenced that dark side to Graham, but it wasn't permanent. Those dark thoughts still existed, whispering poisonous suggestions to Graham and urging him to spill blood.

It was…hard, to ignore them. Graham had managed to fight those dark urges and keep them at bay, but he wasn't sure how long he could keep this up. It was a situation that brought anxiety to Graham and he knew, deep down in his twisted heart, that the battle with the White Legs might be the tipping point and will decide on who will win this battle of wills; Joshua Graham or the Malpais Legate. And Graham could only pray that he had the strength to fight that darkness, on that day.

"Create in me a clean heart, O God, and renew a steadfast spirit within me." Joshua Graham muttered, reloading his .45 pistol. "Do not cast me away from Your presence, and do not take Your Holy Spirit from me."


	11. UPDATE

I'm going to be re-writing the Charlotte Austen series, just a heads-up everyone!


End file.
